mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Omega Blademan
Archive 1 Archival Usertalk Archived, continue the conversations here =) --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:36, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Can i be your friend? Can i be your temporary friend? I need a few more pipes and gypsum so can you please help me? Brandbest1 MLNNav template Just for navigation purposes, I modified to have administrator userpage navigation. Do you think you could slip the following code onto your page? I don't know where to put it. Thanks. I gave this same message to Bioran. 02:40, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :No offense, but that's kinda silly. :-/ I rather we create a navigational template then snapping that thing onto our userpages... :-/ [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ ::I'd kinda agree... But if we did have one, I'd put it up with the MLN Nav just because I already have it up =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 13:45, 14 March 2009 (UTC) A Newsletter Hi there, Omega! I was thinking, shouldn't we make a MLNWiki newsletter? It will be weekly and will discuss anything about MLNWiki, Featured Users, Featured Article (although we don't have it yet), and will include any news about MLN. Please give a response and if you say yes, I'll discuss it with FB100Z. Remember to protect the page! Although I'm not an admin, you, FB100Z, and T-TOD (you can call Takamos - Toa of Destiny that) can edit the newsletter. Hope the wikia continues to improve! 22:46, 13 March 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 :Might be an idea. Except, maybe it should be featured User, since the Featured Users thing in the sidebar is based on edit count? But it might be an idea... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 13:46, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Sure. I'll talk it out with FB100Z and T-TOD. Ok, they're all in. Now we can start making the newsletter. 02:27, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, apparently BB1 is pretty eager to start this newsletter, and I'm fine with it. So, here goes: Do you plan to write articles for the newsletter? If not, what job will you take on? 20:15, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Featured User, eh? 20:31, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Uh, are you active now? 23:17, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :I won't be for a little while, Pokemon Platinum and LRC combined is eating up my time =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 21:07, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Heh Heh. Cool. I have created a new userpage template called , which is currently in action at my UP. Do you think we should officially replace with ? 20:34, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Lemme try it out, looks good... I like how you used my colour scheme as an example =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 16:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Why does it make my page name because a section header? 0_o --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 16:23, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. 21:11, 5 April 2009 (UTC) message|Talk:My Lego Network Walkthrough Hub| 22:54, 7 April 2009 (UTC) RfA On the RfA page, are we saying 7 points (score) for promotion? 18:29, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Meh, why not? Sure, I guess so. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 20:54, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::This rule is very handy. BTW, Omega Blademan, can you create a sig page instead of substing your sig? And Kjhf, 1 more point for you! :::I've been meaning to for some time... SHould get to that. Maybe I could also add soem extra coding I've been meaning to. -- Blade 21:03, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::I guess it would help if I made it a template... It's what I get for being out of the Wiki Editing business for a while =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 21:07, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Err, 7 points :o 21:33, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Nudge. 22:20, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Heh heh. So, Kjhf, best wishes to your admin rights! ::::::Thanks BB1! And no, this isn't a nudge. 18:02, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks again Omega! I'll uphold the principles of this Wiki and ...blah blah blah. :) 23:58, 3 May 2009 (UTC) What does it mean for an article to be a collaboration? I see that you added the collaboration tag to the Module article. Are not all articles a collaboration? This is a wiki edited by many. What is wrong with the Module article? What needs to change to remove the collaboration tag? I would like to help improve the article but I don't know what the collaboration tag is indicating is wrong. Thanks 18:54, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :I just added it to the Articles on the Needhelp page... *Looks on sidebar* :Needs expanding in general. All modules need the template and all columns filled out. That's what it says for the entry on the Needhelp page =) -- 18:59, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, but this is the article about modules not an article module. That explains why the collaboration tag was added. I still say that the collaboration tag is unhelpful and does not state what needs to change in the article. Maybe the collaboration box should say something like "This article is missing information. Please help the MLNWiki by adding it." Just a thought. 19:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::I have asked for the Module article itself to be removed from the list of articles needing help. 19:19, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, but that was the entry for the article Modules, under the Modules heading, if you look at the MediaWiki:Needhelp page... And doesn't it say about it needing the info as said on the Needhelp page? Or did I mess that up when I was redoing it? >_> :::And the reason the article's up there is this sentence; Needs expanding in general. And the rest is just a general thing I guess. -- 19:22, 15 May 2009 (UTC) MLN Level Requirement? Every administrator on this wiki except for you are not even lv 6. In my mind, there should be experienced players admining here. Here there are rank 5's editing rank 7, 8, 9 and 10 walk throughs, but they have not even gotten to the rank, much less passed it. Also, high leveled item pages are being modified by these admins due to "Inaccurate information". They haven't even built the items! I think that there should be a MLN level requirement for this wiki, something like level 7 or 8. Also, I have no desire to be an admin, do not misread my intentions here please. Ajraddatz MLN Ajr38, Rank 8 :But does rank really matter...? I mean, while having a high rank is nice, you've gotta remember the fact that Rank 5 is uber tough to pass, what with the lack of supplies right now. Heck, I was in it for around half a year or more... Plus, with the right resources, people can find out what happens in later ranks ;) -- 16:57, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::Not to mention that admins do a bunch of other tasks other than editing items and walkthroughs beyond their level. We clean up, delete spam pages, remove unsuitable images, block vandals, and primarily, edit pages that we know about. We're admins because we care for the Wiki, and make it better where possible. Just because we have not yet come across a Secret Networker, doesn't mean that we can't validate information by visiting their page, or cleaning up spam or vandalism like this. 19:18, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :I see both of your points. However, I find it kind of funny having a rank 3 featured user telling me how best to make white lego bricks. Also, having rank 5 admins telling me stuff like the terms of use and MLN can be upsetting. I just think that the admins here should be veterans of MLN, not newbies who have been playing for a few months and find that they like the game. I intend no disrespect, and I do not really expect any change, but that is my opinion. Ajraddatz, 6 year veteran of the Lego Club. :I was not telling you how best to make White Bricks. I was telling you that your suggestion uses methods which go against the terms of use of My Lego Network. Those terms and conditions apply to all players, from Rank 0 to Rank 10, from those that have been playing for 1 day to those that helped out in the Beta period. Additionally, as stated on My Lego Network Wiki:Walkthrough Hub, these walkthroughs are not a list of the minimum steps to get through a level. They are about following the design of the levels. And, as pointed out by Kjhf, if you wish to modify your suggestion to use other methods then it can be added to the walkthrough. Your comments about the admins are also mis-guided. Being a high ranking MLN player has nothing to do with being a good Admin on a wiki. Followed by 100 Zeros and Kjhf are both hard working Admins, and this Wiki is better for their work and dedication. 23:10, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::I see why you would oppose this, you are low level. However, I have no personal arguement with you, I simply used you as an example. Also, the last time that I checked this was a wiki. These are designed to show any and all information on a topic. But, since there are a small group of people who are taking this entire project into their own hands, and making up rules that really shouldn't be in place on a wiki, who am I to argue. Ajraddatz P.S. I am a big LEGO fan, and the only reason I am even on this Wiki is because I want to help others on MLN. Also, I am not trying to fight here, so I am not going to respond to any more posts on Omega Blademan's talk page. He shouldn't need to put up with this. :::Rules like what? :::And I don't really mind, I've gotten more messages in the last few days than I have gotten in a little while here. =P -- 00:21, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi Omega! BTW- I wasn't referring to you in my above comments. However, it seem that on this wiki there is a small group of fanatics who think that they own the whole thing. But, that is just my view on it. Have a good day. Ajraddatz ::In response to Ajraddatz's comment: ::Uh...fanatics? Please be more specific. If you are referring to "MLN fanatics," then your comment is completely wrong. I rarely visit MLN at all. In fact, more of my time is devoted to this wiki than the game itself, as said on my talk. ::If instead you mean "MLNWiki fanatics," then your comment is also incorrect, although not far from the truth. A fanatic, by definition, is "a person who is zealously enthusiastic for some cause." To be honest, I am not zealously enthusiastic about this wiki. I am zealously enthusiastic about assisting the MLNWiki community in building this encyclopedia. ::As for the phrase following, "who think that they own the whole thing," here we go again. I do not own this wiki, and neither do I think I do. If you are using this in reference to the regulations that I maintain, I am only doing so such that the editors realize what is "right" and what is "wrong." If I blocked you as a result of an unwritten policy, would my block be legitimate? Heavens no. ::And, as a response to the original comment concerning low-Rank admins, let us use an analogy: Would someone be denied admin access in Wikipedia only because they do not know everything in the world? :: 01:11, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Interesting argument, as usual. However, as specified above, this is my view. I have tried to explain it in some ways, but to no avail. However, considering that this is the only MLN wiki on the net, I am stuck here and will make the best out of it. Also, I am sorry to anyone who I may have offended here. You are all welcome to be my friends on MLN, if it means anything to you or if you even would like to. Also, the whole reason that I started this topic is because I thought and still think that experienced users should have the admin positions, not just here but elsewhere. However, as expected, no change has happened. This was not some personal war against the powers that be on this wiki, more a generalized statement. Ajraddatz :If you mean "experienced MLNWiki users," then what you would like to see is what is currently happening. If you instead mean "experienced MLN users," look back up at the Wikipedia analogy. 01:30, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::I mean Experienced MLN users. Also, there is a significant difference between being a high rank on MLN and knowing everything int he world. For example, only one of the two is possible for a human(the fore). ::Ajraddatz :::From Wikipedia: ::::"...while adminship is oriented towards community trust and confidence (rather than checklists and edit counts), considerable experience is usually expected. Each editor will personally assess their confidence in a particular candidate's readiness in their own way. Before requesting or accepting a nomination, candidates should generally be active and regular Wikipedia contributors for at least several months, be familiar with the procedures and practices of Wikipedia, respect and understand its policies, and have gained the general trust of the community." :::Any mention about how much the user knows about the topics in Wikipedia? Zilch. :::I would also like to point out that the reasoning you are using is based upon a rather twisted definition of "admin." The jobs that admin has include fighting rulebreakers, regulating policies, manipulating protection levels, and controlling the wiki's appearance and interface. Most other MLN-related jobs can be easily executed by a user without administrative rights. Either way, how does experience with MLN assist an admin in his/her job? ::: 02:45, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :You yet again miss the point. I know that admin's jobs don't require MLN experience. However, since this is the MLN wiki, I say that the admins should have some high rank and experience on MLN. :Ajraddatz ::Are you attempting to dodge the issue? I have asked a question in the above post and I expect it to be answered. ::To once again use the infamous Wikipedia analogy, do you have to have a high IQ to be a Wikipedia admin? :: 03:19, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::An MLNwiki Admin does not need MLN experience. See above post. :::Also, Wikipedia is as bad example as my Hitler one (OK, maybe my Hitler one was waaaaaaaaaaay worse. For one, Hitler was very evil, Wikipedia is slightly less :) ). I respect your position, and your arguments, but really in the end neither of us has accomplished anything here. I am not giving up, but I am not here to fight a war. :::Ajraddatz :::::I've lost the point of this argument. Ajraddatz, are you saying all high ranked MLN players should be made admin automatically? Because if that's the case, we'd have several admins going around deleting whatever they wanted, because most LEGO fanatics are 10 years old, or younger, and don't really know how to code the Wiki properly. Not to mention your post that "An MLNwiki Admin does not need MLN experience." has pretty much destroyed your own argument. 10:27, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Two things: First, I think that there should be the same admission prosses for an admin. Second, all I was saying is that I think that on a MLn specialized site, there should be experience MLNers at the top positions. Also, this was intended for Omega, since he is the only active high- ranking admin. An MLNwiki admin does not need experience, but in my mind it would be desired. :Ajraddatz I'll make it simple for you: #Arguing against how the Wiki works is a point against all the admins, not against one as you see fit, since adminship is about teamwork and fulfilling the general desire of the Wiki and its community. #You've seen the RfA page, you should know the adminship is a democratic process, again fulfilling the desire of the community. #Being experienced in MLN does not mean experienced with Wikis, as I stated before. As you said, "an MLNW admin does not need experience , but in my mind it would be desired." which is the point I'm trying to make, which you were opposing. #Therefore your previous points are invalid. 17:08, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hello Kjhf, I'm an idiot. That is all that I have to say :) Ajraddatz Talk 14:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) MLN HQ Come Join The MLN HQ Forum Right Now. It is still in The Beta Stage. Beta Testers Will Get A Certain Prize Pack. Only Certain Members Get The Invitation. Only certain users get to Be Beta Testers. Join The My Lego Network HQ Today. 20:28, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Notice Please see my userpage. Sorry for my repeated advertising, but I truly think that this is very important. 20:38, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hey I was wondering if you want anything of my trade post I need 5 customers to record there trade with me, If you're interested of course.-- 02:44, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi Omega, No, I'm not asking if I can become a bureaucrat, but asking if I can elect FB100Z. Since you are the only b'crat, and you're only semi-active, for the good of the Wiki, I would like to see more b'crats on board. FB100Z filed a request on the RfA page, however he deleted it after being discouraged by the timespan. 20:17, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :If it makes any difference, I believe that FB100Z would be a great candidate for Bureaucratic rights. I doubt that he would misuse them, and then this wiki would have a fully active b'crat. 20:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Let the time taken for you to read the message bear evidence. 22:24, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::You can ask him in MLNO. 22:26, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Would you do the honours? I haven't got an account :) :::::OK no problem.-- 22:30, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sure, I guess... *Figures the reason I didn't see this last time was because it was posted only after I got on last* -- 22:40, 27 June 2009 (UTC) noise? What that about noise level in your page.-- 15:22, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Megaman Star Force 3: Black Ace and Red Joker. I had wanted it to represent when I got the game, but it's looking like that's not happening. So, it looks like I meant the release date. -- 18:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::ok thanks.-- 18:04, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Test. -- 01:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Whats Black Ace? :One of the two versions of the latest entry in the Megaman Star Force series, Megaman Star Force 3. -- 15:35, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh 15:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Picture? Hey there! I know you're not very active but I just wanted to ask you how you put a picture in the nav at the top of your Userpage. I mean the nav where the word "blog" is in. Thanks for replying! 13:49, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Go to your preferences and you can change it. And I'm slowly getting more active again... -- 14:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well it is good that you are active again, FB100Z hasn't been on in days :P 15:56, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Ah, thanks! It's nice to see you more active! 16:17, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Really who changed the bar to green? 17:57, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::i think kjhf but not sure ::::Yup yup :Yeah, it was kjhf, but if I had've found the thing first, I would've switched it. ;) And I'll be a little inactive for a little while once I get Star Force 3, but then again, I'll be inactive from a lot of places. -- 15:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) admin Can I bcome an admin? LordDeathRay (talk) 15:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :You need at least 750 edits, and you need to be very trusted on this wiki. 22:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Also, don't ask here. follow directions at My Lego Network Wiki:Requests for Adminship. My signature Sorry If My Signature Looks just like yours?-- 11:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) RfA Hello Omega, I have made an RFA and I would really like your opinion in it. I would hate to become an admin and not have the approval of one of the first B'crats. 14:05, 13 August 2009 (UTC) He is now an admin so I will delete the red link. -- 09:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) RFA Hey I would like your opinion on me becoming an admin. Here is my RFA. Thanks for voting! -- 12:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. An admin deleted my RFA because I do not have 500 mainspace edits. Could you please state your opinion on my talk page? Thanks. -- 22:56, 26 August 2009 (UTC) RfB Hey Omega, I hope you don't mind me asking and quickly catching you before you run off again, but could I get bureaucrat stauts? I've been here for quite a while now, and both you and FB100Z are inactive. Or do you want me to fill out a Request for Bureaucrat? I don't mind. 20:17, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :RfB would probably be good, but I don't plan on fully going anywhere until I complete the Robot Chronicles theme myself. ;) Though I'll be off and on because I just rented Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story... >> -- 20:24, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :How long have you been off?-- 20:25, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't remember, but definitely a couple months, though I've viewed without logging in a couple times. -- 20:27, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay than just wanted to know.-- 20:28, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Filed. 20:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Mind taking a look Omega? :) 22:02, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Looks like you've got 8-1 for support, so I think that may be the quickest one I've seen =P -- 16:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed, I think <48 hours is a new record for votes AND promotion :) 17:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yep. =P -- 17:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Store Can you order something from my store(The Flying Items). I just need 4 more customers. I am selling rank 1-4 items 22:10, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I just found out I am not supposed to advertise sorry. 22:42, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah.You know you advertised on a Burecats page.-- 11:57, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Meh, I don't mind myself, it's jsut that I don't really half a need for those type of items right now. ;) -- 17:53, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Racers Rookie Badge That is the first message that you have ever left me! Anyways, see here. When on your page, there is no LEGO. The blueprint has it for some reason, but not the badge itself. Therefor, the page is named "Racers Rookie Badge". 23:02, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Racing Trophies Hey Omega, do you know if it is possible to get more than 11 Racing Trophies, and if so, how? You are a moderator at MLNO, so you need to know this stuff :P. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 15:02, December 11, 2009 (UTC) It is possible.. if you do it right... right now I have 9 racing trophies and I have already built the badge! But I can't get any more... :( -- 22:26, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :How do you do it right? I have tried and tried... :/ Ajraddatz Talk 23:09, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Haven't tried recently, so I don't know if it's possible yet. Last I checked it wasn't though... -- 18:19, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Same thing happened as usual for me. -- 22:12, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Nice! Your Page is awesome! -- 02:19, December 22, 2009 (UTC) A few things I understand your decision, although you did what I told you not to about five times. You assumed that because I didn't mention something, it couldn't happen. I specifically said to ask questions, and not just oppose. As for elected admins; Empire would never become an admin, because he would not get a majority vote. 'nuff said. Additionally, we are very flexible with this. What you don't understand is that in merging the wiki and the forum, you would get the say for what goes where. I also specifically stated that forum admins could gain the ability to block users. I, FB100Z, Mackmoron11, Kjhf, or even Nitecrew would /not/ be admins on the forum. That is why we are (were) going to create the forum admin user group. However, since you don't agree, that is fine. I won't push this. Also, you wouldn't lose your arcade. That wasn't something that was going to be an issue transferring over. Please, please, if this ever happens to you guys again, ask questions and don't oppose. Beyond this, most of your arguments make very little sense to me, mainly because you are coming from... basically nowhere. You hardly know anything on the subject, and instead of asking questions, you are assuming answers. Example: "Oh, so instead of all us moving 240,000 posts, you'd have the Wikia guys who don't just focus on one site move it. Yeah, that makes sense... ". Wikia is a for-profit company, which would like this to go through. The prospect of them gaining 250 active users is enough to make it worthwhile for them to help out. Just one last thing. The elected admins thing is not made entirely to make things "fair", or even be democratic. It is there to ensure that only mature, responsible, dedicated, and good looking people are the only ones with access to tools that could potentially ruin the wiki, in the wrong hands. Good day, Ajraddatz Talk 23:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :One last thing; I would like to emphasize how you guys would have the last say in things. Also, you really don't understand how things work around here. It isn't the bureaucrats or admins that make the choices; it is the community as a whole. Ajraddatz Talk 23:17, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Ooh, found another thing. "Oh yes, because the Arcade, multiple styles/styleswitcher, header with news thing, a portal with news, and such is all nothing. We'd lose a lot, not nothing." Actually, all of those would be kept. You missed the part where I said that we will be able to find a way to keep /all/ of your current features. Ajraddatz Talk 23:21, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, you can still host through SMW for free, but with a MediaWiki base. That is how customizable the software is :3 Ajraddatz Talk 23:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::As I said somewhere, Wikia is one of the largest and fastest growing sites in the world. They can make it work, whether through a deal or just copying the base software. :P Ajraddatz Talk 23:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) More thingz The largest issue here is that you didn't read what I said many times. Ask, don't just oppose. There is a 90% chance that we can make it work. Also, you seem to have misconceptions about the power of bureaucrats. You also seem to have missed the fact that MediaWiki is customizable, and we can do basically whatever is needed. You also missed the point that this ain't about us, and that you guys, not us would have the final say. You also missed the point about why we elect admins, and how. You also missed the point about how customizable the user rights are, and that forum admins can have the ability to block users. You also missed the point about how easily the COPPA issues are fixed (for the record, explaining this one the first two times was like talking to a wall). You also missed the point about "Exactly. The point is that we are taking over." being a joke. You also missed the point about the awards do show up in posts, as well as on a user's page. You also missed the point about how customizable MediaWiki is, and how we can use different things to make the forum /work/. You also missed the point about the posts being moved automatically. You also missed the point about how we can counter sockpuppets, with IP checks. You also missed the point that the "whining that MLNW was made by MLNO" was also a joke. We are capable of making such things. You also missed the point on the fact that the MLNW admins don't have "power", we only do what the community will tells us to. Also, as stated above, we have no power on the forum. You also missed the point that the wiki rules, and forum rules would still be different, and that the wiki admins and crats have no power over the forum rules. You also missed the point about us having other, less intrusive ways to prevent vandalism than Captchas. You also missed the point that with the elected admins system, only the best of the best end up being voted in. You forget that we require a clear majority, and not just a nomination. There, I'm sorry to say that I just offered an explanation for everything you just said. Also, are you honestly opposing getting even more activity just because you already are active? Ajraddatz Talk 23:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Beyond this, another thing. Per above, we can actually keep the SMW for free style, design, etc. In fact, the RS wiki forum just uses a MediaWiki base, and some other forum hosting service's style. I really want this to work, and not just so I can get more power. You are right in one thing; bureaucrats can do "anything". However, we can also promise that we won't. You can also be assured that any bureaucrats are good people, since they have needed to go through two community votes to get where they are today. However, we will not interfere with your issues. Another thing, actually. We can take the wiki out of the entire admin process, and move it all to mlno.org/Adminship stuff (different title :P). :Oh, ya. We are also not taking you over by this; it is more the other way around :P. I would also like to reiterate the fact that all of your current presidents/vice presidents/admins will get bureaucrat rights by default... Ajraddatz Talk 23:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Please don't just dismiss the idea, at least give it a chance. Ask questions, discuss it with the other admins/staff. Also, all posts transfer would be automatic, not manual, through RSS feed (or simple HTML text upload). Ajraddatz Talk 23:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Hehe, sorry if the huge thing above sounded harsh. It wasn't meant to be :P Ajraddatz Talk 23:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Also, I'll respond to each of your questions/comments. *Bureaucrats could mod anything; no? *''Yes, although we will promise to not interfere with forum activity. Violation of this would result in removal of bureaucrat tools.'' *It's still 240,000 posts on another service. And since the transfers would have to be done by hands, and by Copy/Pasting, and would have to be matched to individual users, that'd be a lot of work. And there isn't any guarantees that they would've ported over anyway. ;) *''Actually, it would be automatic and by a bot.'' *I can get where you're coming from; but do they have any experience with being a staffie is what I'm asking. *''If they are noobs, then they won't get a majority. If they abuse their tools, then they lose them. 'nuff said :P'' *But what I had been meaning was that you guys would outrank the ones from MLNO. *''Not true at all, and if required we could even make a new user group specifically for MLNO that can remove the bureaucrat right. Trust me, when Wikia is choosing between a forum with 250 active members, and a wiki with around 17, it is obvious who they'll pick :P'' :Once again, please, let's look into this. If nothing else, just for interest's sake and to see what's possible. Thanks. Ajraddatz Talk 00:01, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- *You can't remove Bureacrat tools yourself though. *''All you need to do to get them removed is ask Wikia to through .'' *Mind explaining how a bot would get all those posts from MLNO, match them to the right person, and get them on here? *''I can't give you the technical stuff on this, however, I can explain this much. It will require the all of the accounts to have already been created on Wikia under the same names, and then it is easy. Just copy/paste, really. Alright, a bit more complicated than that ;)'' *I don't mean 'noobs' I mean no staffing experience. Beings a staffie requires more than most people think... Especially on a forum. *''I see what you're saying, but there are many things that we can do. One of the top things would even be to give nominated users a short, and very well observed, "trial period".'' *Would Wikia actually give someone a usergroup that can remove that though? I haven't heard of that happening. *''Yes, actually. You are right in that they don't usually do it, however, once again, with a site of 250 moving in they are willing to make sacrifices.'' Thanks for actually discussing this, and not just dismissing it. This is what I wanted, and was actually hoping for. There was no way for me to explain the solution to every possibility without hearing what you guys had to say. Please, ask some more questions :) Ajraddatz Talk 00:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I know. I also see where you guys are coming from, even though I would have preferred it if you clarified /before/ opposing. However, I respect the fact that you want your own sovereignty, etc. Thanks for considering the offer though, and be sure to drop by here once and a while :) Ajraddatz Talk 03:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I currently hold administrator rights on 18 Wikia wikis, and I think that at least once on each of them I have been accused of being too lenient with blocking :P. Actually, in my personal experience, a one day block can really help to give someone the picture that if they harm the wiki, we can remove them from it. Also, you are right. After a quick check, it looks like I should have given him/her a three day block. Have a great day :) Ajraddatz Talk 14:22, April 17, 2010 (UTC) New MLNW Hello, I tried to contact you on MLNO, but to no avail. Please see Forum:A_new_MLNW(forum deleted). Thanks, 03:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC)